TAKE THIS PAIN
by ckhevl9806
Summary: [DISCONTINUED-read bio] Kyuhyun, seorang anak berusia 19 tahun yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa. Awal masalah terjadi ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal secara misterius karena kecelakaan mobil. Lalu Donghae, kakak satu-satunya pergi meninggalkan dia tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kyuhyun berniat mencari tahu, namun justru malapetaka menimpanya. Brothership KyuHae. RnR
1. Chapter 1

.

.

"Hei! Oy! Kudengar ada boneka beruang raksasa yang besarnya melebihi gajah!"

"Yak! Hentikan bualanmu itu, Minseok! Mana ada boneka seperti itu di dunia ini?"

Bruk!

"Ah! Eomma… sakit sekali… hiks…"

"Yeay! Aku dapat permen! Aku dapat permen!"

Di tengah keramaian ruang lobi utama pada salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul itu, keheningan belum tercipta disana. Beberapa pria dan wanita dengan umur yang beraneka ragam, berkumpul disana. Emosi masing-masing tetap menguar dengan alami ketika kegiatan mereka terjalin dalam sebuah alur yang sederhana.

Ya, sangat sederhana. Sebuah kata pun sanggup untuk menggambarkannya.

Dan satu kata itu adalah… hidup.

Karena dengan hidup, semua emosi di dunia ini dapat tergambarkan dengan segala jenis warnanya. Dengan hidup juga, kau dapat memahami arti bahwa semua orang adalah sama, dengan segala jenis sikapnya.

"Suhyun-ah, kau mau permen?"

Laki-laki yang ditepuk pelan oleh seorang pria paruh baya itu sedikit terkejut. Namun sebuah senyuman manis diukirnya.

"Gomawo, ahjussi." Laki-laki dengan paras yang hangat itu mengambil sebuah saja dari wadah yang disodorkan pria lainnya.

"Aku pergi ke menara Pisa dulu, ya?" pria tua itu tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan giginya yang masih putih dan lengkap.

Laki-laki muda itu kembali tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Jaga dirimu ya, ahjussi."

Namun, belum ada selangkah sang pria paruh baya itu pergi, laki-laki yang lebih muda kembali memanggilnya.

"Ahjussi, tadi kau melupakan sesuatu. Namaku Kyuhyun, bukan Suhyun."

Pria itu menepuk pelan dahinya. "Aigoo. Aku salah, ya?" pria itu memeluk pelan lelaki yang jauh lebih muda didepannya. "Maafkan aku, ya? Kyuhyun-ah, mulai sekarang ahjussi akan mengingatmu dengan baik."

Lelaki muda bernama Kyuhyun itu lagi dan lagi hanya tersenyum. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung, kesal atau bahkan marah.

"Gwaenchanayo, ahjussi."

Setelah berpisah dengan pria tua tersebut. Kyuhyun menatap lurus pada benda di tangannya.

Ya, benda itu adalah 'permen' yang diberikan ahjussi tadi.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ah? Kau ada disini?" salah seorang suster menghampirinya. "Kau baik-baik saja, hm? Aku mencarimu di kamar Minseok. Aku pikir kau berada di halaman belakang."

"Aku baik-baik saja, suster Kim."

Wanita muda yang sudah menjabat sebagai suster di rumah sakit itu selama tiga tahun belakangan ini hanya menatap heran pada Kyuhyun.

Ya, suster tersebut mengenal dengan baik pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu. Tentu saja hal itu karena Kyuhyun merupakan salah satu pasien juga di rumah sakit itu, yang berada dibawah pengawasannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau juga mendapat sesuatu dari Jung ahjussi?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, lalu ia tersenyum pada benda di tangannya yang dimaksud oleh suster Kim.

"Jung ahjussi selalu melupakan namaku, tapi ia tidak pernah melupakan kegiatan rutinnya membagikan permen ini."

Suster Kim hanya tersenyum maklum, lalu ia menghela nafas panjang. "Dan kau selalu menyimpan semua pemberian itu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Tepat sekali. Dan aku ingin menyimpan benda ini juga. Ahjussi memberikannya padaku."

"Tapi… itu bukan permen, Kyuhyun-ah." Suster Kim mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu, suster Kim. Apapun yang Jung ahjussi berikan padaku, aku akan menyimpannya dengan baik."

Kyuhyun menggenggam benda kecil di tangannya itu. Benda yang sebelumnya dikatakan oleh pria tua yang memberikan itu padanya adalah sebuah 'permen'.

Namun faktanya, itu bukan permen. Melainkan hanyalah sebuah batu kerikil kecil biasa.

"Suster Kim, aku kembali ke kamar ya." Kyuhyun menunduk pelan pada wanita yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu, lalu melenggang pergi.

Sedangkan suster Kim sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus setitik air mata yang menghalangi penglihatannya.

' _ **Suster Kim, apakah kau tahu pasien yang bernama Kyuhyun itu? Keadaan mentalnya sudah jauh lebih baik saat ini, namun ia belum dikatakan pulih total… semua masalah kejiwaan yang pernah mengganggunya sudah menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.'**_

' _ **Namun, ini masih disayangkan. Kyuhyun sebentar lagi akan sembuh, namun ia belum menemukan apa yang ia cari. Di usia semuda itu, ia harus mendapatkan cobaan yang begitu berat…'**_

' _ **Ya, aku hanya berharap agar Tuhan selalu melindunginya dan kehidupan selanjutnya, ia menjadi seseorang yang lebih beruntung…'**_

Rumah sakit itu, salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Korea Selatan. Namanya rumah sakit Gonjiam yang terletak di kota Gwangju.

Ya, rumah sakit Gonjiam adalah salah satu rumah sakit yang khusus menangani masalah kejiwaan dan psikologi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Title : Take This Pain**

 **Chapter : 18 of …**

 **Author : Ara**

 **FB : Ara Resyara**

 **Rate : Fiction T**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Brothership, and Family**

 **Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

 **And other cast**

 **Disclaimer : The casts are not mi** _ **ne**_ **. I just own the story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung, apa kau tahu? Senja hanya salah satu cara waktu agar matahari yang aku rindukan itu bisa terus terbit untuk menembus malam-malam, tempat semayam mimpi-mimpi kita yang selalu padu kemudian menghilang."

Kyuhyun memainkan pantulan sinar matahari yang ia mainkan di sela-sela tangannya yang mengangkat untuk menutupi wajahnya. Sinar-sinar lembut itu menyusup pelan di jemarinya membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sedikit silau.

" _ **Kyuhyunnie, apakah kau tahu tentang hal lainnya? Mengapa Tuhan menciptakan waktu dan rasa sakit?"**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar sebuah kalimat yang terngiang di kepalanya, kemudian menjadi halusinasi yang indah di otaknya.

"Waktu hanya akan merintangi banyak hal, seperti batasan usia dan lain sebagainya. Waktu juga mampu menciptakan jarak tak kasat mata. Bukankah begitu, hyung?"

Sosok di sampingnya yang menjadi bayangan pada imajinasinya itu tersenyum.

"Hari ini aku ingin menulis untuk waktu yang ingin kukembalikan dari masa lampau dan waktu yang ingin kudapatkan di masa depan. Aku sangat menginginkan hal itu. Bantulah aku, hyung."

" _ **Saat kita membuang waktu akan ada dua hal yang akan ikut terbuang, apakah kau tahu itu Kyu?"**_

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Respon sederhananya yang sebenarnya entah akan ditujukan untuk siapa.

"Aku tahu, Hae hyung. Dua hal yang akan ikut terbuang ketika kita membuang waktu adalah kemungkinan dan kesempatan."

Kyuhyun menangis dalam diamnya. Ia meraba detak jantungnya sendiri yang sedikit memburu.

Kyuhyun lalu kembali menoleh ketika sosok bayangan yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu menghilang. Nafasnya semakin memburu, ia mencengkeram rambutnya.

"TIDAK! TIDAAKKK!"

Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut, ia menangis dengan keras.

Namun dalam hitungan detik, tangisannya menghilang. Kemudian terdengar suara tawa dari mulutnya.

Ya, Kyuhyun tertawa sendirian di kamarnya. Dalam setiap dimensi nafasnya yang ikut bergetar.

Dengan tawanya yang mulai bercampur dengan tangis, Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit. Ia berjalan menuju kasurnya, dan mengambil sesuatu yang terselip di bawah ranjangnya.

Sebuah foto yang telah usang dan sebuah pecahan kaca.

Kyuhyun menggoreskan pecahan kaca itu di lantai, sambil memegang selembar foto iyu. Ya, sebuah foto dengan sepasang kakak beradik sedang tersenyum lebar dan salah satunya yang merangkul yang lainnya.

Sebuah irama sederhana mengalir dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun bernyanyi, namun air matanya tetap mengalir.

"Bisakah kita hidup di dunia dimana waktu masih ada dan rasa sakit yang tidak pernah diciptakan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

A/N : supriseeee~ aku datang dengan FF baru :D *dijitakreaders* oya, ini masih trailer ya. Tenang aja, FF ini gak akan makan banyak chapter kok.

 **Ini adalah salah satu FF yang waktu itu aku maksud akan update dan ditambah dengan video trailernya ^^ yg mau liat silahkan kunjungi bio-ku disini ya. Kalau linknya gak muncul, silahkan kunjungi FB ku aja yaaaa^^**

 **Yg belum berteman silahkan add aja** **www(titik)facebook(titik)com(garismiring)araresyara atau yg belum aku confirm, silahkan review aja disini atau pm ya :D**

 **Oya, rencananya aku mau update The Puzzle and The Chance chapter 18 malam ini. Ada yg mau kah? Kalau mau, bisakah aku sampai target 15 reviewers utk chapter pertama ini? :D *dijitakKyuhyun***

Ada yg nonton KRY concert di Jakarta? , ada yg galau gara2 itu? Hehe tenang aja, aku bakal update FF buat kalian yg galau gak bisa nonton sebagai hadiah tahun baru *bighug*

Last, mind to review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2 In the afternoon of December

Sore itu, di bulan desember. Ketika salju membalut rerumputan dan membasuh wajah bumi. Angin berhembus kencang, meniupkan tarian senja yang sunyi namun menyakitkan hingga menusuk setiap hati yang hancur.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Donghae-ya, kalian harus tabah. Orang tua kalian pasti akan tenang di surga…"

Donghae hanya terdiam dan kemudian memberikan sebuah bungkukan hormat ketika beberapa orang yang memberikan doa, dukungan, bahkan yang menyalaminya. Donghae bahkan tidak mengeluarkan satupun tetes air dari matanya.

Terlampau untuk tegar dan kuat? Tidak. Bukan seperti itu.

Lain halnya, sang adik justru hanya menangis dan menangis sejak tadi. Ia mengabaikan orang-orang diluar sana yang mengunjungi dan memberikan suasana berkabung pada kakak beradik itu. Kyuhyun, saat itu berumur 15 tahun. Seorang remaja yang terlalu larut dalam suasana duka yang mendalam atas sebuah kematian

Kematian orang tuanya. Kedua orang yang paling ia sayangi di dunia.

Berkat sebuah kecelakaan mobil itu, kedua orang yang paling mereka sayangi kini harus meregang nyawa. Pergi meninggalkan dunia, ketika Tuhan sudah memanggil keduanya.

Sederhana, waktu kehidupan setiap manusia itu berbeda. Dan semua akan habis pada waktunya.

" _Eomma_ …. Hiks… _Appa_ …"

Donghae bahkan tidak berminat sedikitpun untuk menenangkan tangis adik kandungnya tersebut.

"Kyuhyunnie…"

Sepatah kata yang membawa Donghae untuk merangkul sang adik dan melebur kedalam sebuah pelukan. Membiarkan pelukan hangat itu yang akan menjadi penguat diantara mereka.

" _Hyung_ … hiks… _eotteoke_? Hiks…"

"Kyuhyunnie… dengarkan aku."

Sambil mengelus rambut sang adik, ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa yang harus ditangisi dari kematian, Kyuhyun-ah? Mereka hanya pergi untuk terlahir abadi."

Kentara mendengar kalimat itu, Kyuhyun lantas menghentikan tangisnya.

"Seperti manusia, kelak berakhir sendiri dalam maut yang sangat pribadi. Kesendirian tak pernah menakutkanmu, kau lebih takut pada ketiadaan kata berpisah."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan sang kakak yang berselisih 5 tahun darinya itu.

Dan entah kenapa, ia merasakan pelukan sang kakak yang mendingin. Tiada lagi kehangatan yang ia rasakan.

"A-apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

"Kau adalah seorang manusia yang terlahir kuat, Kyuhyunnie."

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. Ia semakin tidak dapat mengerti mengapa kakaknya mengatakan hal-hal yang kian aneh.

"Donghae _hyung_ …"

"Waktu pasti akan mempertemukan kita kembali, Kyuhyunnie."

Donghae melepas pelukannya dan segera bangkit. Ia kembali mengelus saying kepala sang adik dan memberikan senyuman terindahnya.

Kemudian, ada dua orang mendatangi mereka. Kedua-duanya pria yang mengenakan pakaian resmi ala orang kantoran.

Salah satu dari pria itu memanggil Donghae. Namun namja berusia genap 20 tahun itu tidak menjawabnya. Ia justru menghampiri pria tersebut lalu membalas raihan tangannya.

Kyuhyun terkejut!

Donghae dan pria asing itu kini pergi menjauh. Bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengatakan rentetan kalimat lain untuk Kyuhyun.

"Donghae _hyung_!"

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan menghampiri Donghae yang dibawa pasrah oleh pria asing itu.

Namun sayangnya pria asing lainnya telah berada di belakang Kyuhyun dan menahan segala geraknya. Kyuhyun langsung berontak dan berteriak.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Donghae _hyung_! Kau mau kemana?! Hae _hyung_!"

Kyuhyun terus meronta dari pria asing yang mencoba mendiamkan tubuhnya itu. Ia menangis, meraung dan mencoba minta tolong pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Namun, orang-orang itu hanya menatapnya prihatin. Mereka justru bergerak menjauh karena pria asing itu mengancam.

Tidak ada yang bisa menolong Kyuhyun, tidak ada.

Kyuhyun terus menangis dan memanggil nama kakaknya itu. Punggung Donghae sudah tidak lagi terlihat di matanya. Hatinya hancur, dan terus semakin hancur.

"H- _hyung_ … Hae _hyung_ …"

Kyuhyun lelah menangis. Ia terlalu muda untuk menghadapi semua ini. baik tubuh dan pikirannya sudah sama-sama lelah. Hingga akhirnya, tubuhnya merosot dari rangkulan pria itu.

Mata Kyuhyun telah terpejam, menyisakan jejak-jejak air mata disana. Berharap semua ini adalah mimpi, meski kenyataannya itu bukan.

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun hanya terlalu lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : Take This Pain**

 **Chapter : 2 of …**

 **Author : Ara**

 **FB : Ara Resyara**

 **Rate : Fiction T**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Brothership, and Family**

 **Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

 **And other cast**

 **Disclaimer : The casts are not mi** _ **ne**_ **. I just own the story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"TIDAK! TIDAAKKK!"

Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut, ia menangis dengan keras.

Namun dalam hitungan detik, tangisannya menghilang. Kemudian terdengar suara tawa dari mulutnya.

Ya, Kyuhyun tertawa sendirian di kamarnya. Dalam setiap dimensi nafasnya yang ikut bergetar.

Dengan tawanya yang mulai bercampur dengan tangis, Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit. Ia berjalan menuju kasurnya, dan mengambil sesuatu yang terselip di bawah ranjangnya.

Sebuah foto yang telah usang dan sebuah pecahan kaca.

Kyuhyun menggoreskan pecahan kaca itu di lantai, sambil memegang selembar foto iyu. Ya, sebuah foto dengan sepasang kakak beradik sedang tersenyum lebar dan salah satunya yang merangkul yang lainnya.

Sebuah irama sederhana mengalir dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun bernyanyi, namun air matanya tetap mengalir.

"Bisakah kita hidup di dunia dimana waktu masih ada dan rasa sakit yang tidak pernah diciptakan?"

.

.

.

Rumah sakit jiwa, sebuah tempat yang katanya hanya diisi oleh banyaknya pasien yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan serta para petugas medis yang dengan sangat sabar mengurusinya.

Itu kata orang. Fakta sebenarnya, rumah sakit jiwa adalah rumah sakit paling bahagia dibanding rumah sakit lainnya.

Mengapa? Karena pasiennya selalu mengungkapkan semua emosinya dengan bebas, tanpa takut akan ada yang melarang mereka. Setiap saat, mereka selalu tertawa, menangis, berteriak, diam, atau bahkan tidak melakukan apapun. Para pasien dengan gangguan kejiwaan itu selalu bebas untuk melakukan apa saja, apapun.

Termasuk Kyuhyun yang merupakan salah satu diantaranya.

Kini, Kyuhyun hanya sedang tersenyum manis dengan sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya. Ia membentuk sebuah goresan sederhana di lantai kamarnya. Goresan yang ia ukir sendiri dengan menggunakan pecahan kaca yang sudah lama ia simpan.

Goresan tersebut berbentuk sebuah pohon. Tampak jelas dengan ornamen batang dan dedaunan sederhana yang ia buat.

Kyuhyun lalu menatap intens foto dirinya dan sang kakak di tangan kanannya. Ia juga tetap tersenyum. Bahkan sekarang mengusap air matanya.

Foto tersebut menyimpan bekas memori yang begitu dalam. Ya, memori yang pernah tercipta empat tahun yang lalu. Sebelum semuanya hancur tak berbekas seperti sekarang.

"Aku tidak menangis, _hyung_. Lihat? Tidak ada bekasnya di pipiku."

' _ **Hidup manusia sama seperti pohon. Di masa kecil kita bertemu, cabang akar bertemu dengan pangkal pohon. Di masa dewasa, kita mulai berpisah. Seperti dahan pohon yang tumbuh keatas, kebawah, atau bahkan jatuh gugur. Makin bertambah usia, sadarlah kita bahwa kita tidaklah sama seperti cabang akar bertemu dengan pangkal pohon. Kita harus menyadari, hidup manusia memang seperti pohon. Waktu akhirnya berhasil mencipta jarak diantara kita.'**_

Kyuhyun menikmati alunan kalimat itu kepalanya. Sebuah nasihat sederhana yang pernah dikatakan oleh ibunya. Dulu.

"Aku merindukan kalian…"

Kyuhyun kembali meletakkan pecahan kaca dan foto itu dibawah ranjangnya. Ia berjalan menuju satu-satunya lemari kecil disana. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah mantel tipis.

Setelah itu, ia keluar dari ruang kamarnya dan menuju taman rumah sakit. Namun ia tidak mengenakan sandal atau sepatu untuk membalut kakinya.

Saat itu, Korea sedang memasuki musim salju. Ya, salju yang turun di bulan desember awal. Salju-salju itu belum turun banyak. Baru sedikit.

Dan saat itu pula, angin berhembus kencang. Membawa setiap langkah kaki Kyuhyun untuk pergi lebih jauh lagi. Koridor rumah sakit telah terlewati, dan taman pun sudah terlewati. Kyuhyun kembali berjalan. Membiarkan setiap butiran salju tersangkut di rambut atau mantelnya.

Ia tidak peduli. Sekalipun dingin telah menusuk kulit hingga ke tulangnya.

Desember itu, turun hujan. Dan Desember itu, Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana orang tuanya meninggal secara tiba-tiba dan Donghae yang pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata.

Dan sore itu, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas. Lapangan tersebut dulunya adalah tempat dimana anak-anak bisa bermain. Namun sejak rumah sakit jiwa itu dibangun, lapangan itu sepi. Kini hanya berhiaskan oleh tanaman ilalang yang mulai menumbuh tinggi.

Sore itu, Kyuhyun tetap berjalan menembus setiap ilalang yang menutupi jalannya. Salju juga mulai menyangkut di tanaman ilalang itu. Angin pun mulai berhembus. Namun, Kyuhyun disana hanya terus berjalan pelan. Membawa kakinya untuk sebuah tujuan yang tidak pasti.

' _ **Aku tahu sekarang, apa yang terparah dari kesendirian. Aku tidak mati. Walau sakitnya membuat semua tulangku remuk, walau sakitnya membuat semua luka menganga, tapi aku terus hidup. Aku akan terus hidup dengan semua sakit yang menyeruak di dada ini.'**_

' _ **Tapi, bisakah seseorang mengambil rasa sakit yang menyiksa ini? Siapapun, tolong ambil rasa sakit ini…'**_

' _ **Seperti manusia, kelak berakhir sendiri dalam maut yang sangat mengerikan. Kesendirian tak pernah menakutkanku. Tidak pernah. Tapi kesendirian yang kurasakan ini, membuatku merasakan untaian rasa sakit yang begitu menyesakkan…'**_

' _ **Eomma… Appa… apakah surga sudah terlampau penuh? Bisakah kalian sisakan satu tempat untukku disana?'**_

' _ **Donghae hyung… kau dimana? Aku tidak tahu kau ada di belahan bumi yang mana. Aku sungguh tidak tahu… bisakah kau kembali dan temani aku disini? Aku takut. Aku sungguh takut… aku tidak mau mati dalam kesendirian yang begitu sunyi ini. Aku tidak mau mati dan dikuburkan tanpa ada orang-orang yang mengantarku pergi. Aku tidak mau…'**_

' _ **Bisakah aku hidup dimana waktu masih ada, namun kesendirian serta rasa sakit tidak pernah diciptakan? Bisakah?'**_

Meski angin tetap berhembus cukup kencang. Kyuhyun masih betah berada disana. Air matanya kian menetes, namun bibirnya terkatup rapat.

" _ **Waktu pasti akan mempertemukan kita kembali, Kyuhyunnie."**_

"Hahahaha! Kau benar… hiks… hahahaha! Waktu… waktu akan mempertemukan kita, _hyung_ … hahaha!"

Kyuhyun tertawa miris mendengar kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum kakak satu-satunya itu pergi. Kalimat menyakitkan yang pernah ia ingat dan selalu ia rapalkan dalam hati.

" _Kyuhyun-ah…"_

Kyuhyun refleks mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal itu.

" _Kyuhyun-ah… aku kembali…"_

Bibir Kyuhyun bergetar. Ia melihatnya. Sosok itu benar-benar ada didepannya. Sosok yang begitu ia rindukan yang sedang berdiri dengan jarak sepuluh meter diantara mereka.

"Donghae _hyung_ …"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Air matanya kembali turun. Kakinya dengan pelan melangkah untuk mendekati sosok itu. Sosok yang pernah menghilang namun ia sangat merindukan keberadaannya.

"Kemarilah, Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kyuhyun terus melangkah, tidak peduli dengan angin yang semakin berhembus kencang dan salju yang mulai turun semakin banyak. Kakinya tidak mengenakan satupun alas untuk melindunginya. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan itu. Ketika dingin dan rasa perih mulai menusuk kakinya.

Kyuhyun terus melangkah. Ia mendekati sosok itu.

Jarak kian menipis. Dan Kyuhyun dapat merasakan sosok itu semakin nyata.

Namun, satu hal yang tidak Kyuhyun sadari yaitu sebuah jurang yang cukup dalam telah terbentang disana.

"Donghae _hyung_ … kau kembali…"

Sore itu, di bulan desember. Ketika salju membalut rerumputan dan membasuh wajah bumi. Angin berhembus kencang, meniupkan tarian senja yang sunyi namun menyakitkan hingga menusuk setiap hati yang hancur.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Akhirnya, aku bisa update chapter 2 FF ini tanpa masalah apapun lagi sama FFN yeaayy haha. Ohya, aku seneng banget buat respon kalian atas chapter sebelumnya dan video trailernya. Terima kasih yg udah nonton trailernya :)

Oya, di chapter kemarin itu typo ya. Aku kepikiran TPTC jadi ngetiknya chapter 18 hahaha.. Btw, yg belum baca TPTC chapter terbaru, silahkan cek aja di profil FFN-ku ini ya hehe.

Daaannn, buat kalian yg masih bingung sama alur FF ini. beberapa paragraf di Scene awal itu aku buat utk flashback ke masa lalu kyu, kalau yg beberapa paragraph di bagian akhir yg di rumah sakit itu aku buat utk menceritakan kisah kyu pas di masa ini. gitu. Ngerti kan? Btw, FF ini memang sengaja aku buat pendek tiap chapternya :D

Untuk New Readers, jangan panggil aku author soalnya kedengeran kaku banget. You can call me Ara^^ dan aku 98line, kembarannya Aira, mahasiswi semester 1 di FK, orang Indonesia asli, bias kyuhyun dan kibum, suka warna hitam, anak pertama dari empat bersaudara, suka makanan pedes, tinggi badan 169cm dan berat badan 49kg. hahahaha :3

Maafkan aku yg banyak curhat haha. Last, do you mind to give me some review? ^^

 **BIG THANKS TO**

 **Meimeimayra / KYK / Puput257 / Kyunoi / Okaocha / Sabrina / permenaret / seowoo1803 / wonhaesung love / melani s khadijah / pcyckh / choding / annishi692 / lia / cuttiekyu / readlight / guest / YJSexolf / S7M13 / liestie ajhah / angel sparkyu / phn19 / Anna505 / diahretno / dewidossantoseleite / kyuli 99 / Puput / jie kyu jie / nanakyu / dewiangel / lydiasimatupang2301 / cupid cipudd / fransisca cho / kyu choco / Lily / abelkyu / ShinJoo24 / shin minni / siskasparkyu0 / Filo Hip / kyuhae / tary sa / atik1125 / sparkyubum / young hee / emon204 / atikahsparkyu / shashakyu / riena / entik hale / guest / bebbiekyu / sofyanayunita1 / yul / RTDhilla2 Kyuiee / Dea / Tyas1013**


	3. Chapter 3 Brothers

_**CHAPTER 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PRANG!**_

Kali ini, piring ketiga yang berisi nasi serta lauk pauk itu kembali dipecahkan. Benda yang terbuat dari keramik putih yang khas itu kini berubah menjadi pecahan tajam yang bercampur dengan nasi serta lauk yang berhamburan ke lantai.

"Kyuhyun, kau tidak bisa selamanya menghamburkan makanan yang kubawakan padamu."

Nada dingin dari seorang pria itu tidak membuat Kyuhyun terusik. Kyuhyun justru menatap pria yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau mau tetap hidup dan bernafas, bukan? Tapi kenapa kau selalu menghamburkan makanan yang kubawa? _WAE_?! KAU PIKIR MAKANAN ITU MURAH, HAH?!" Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap itu mendekati Kyuhyun. Tangannya terangkat untuk menjambak rambut anak yang telah ia angkat sejak berusia 15 tahun itu.

"Akhh! _Appo_!"

Pria dengan bekas garis luka di pipinya itu tersenyum sinis. "Sakit, huh?"

Pria itu, masih dengan pria yang sama saat ia menahan Kyuhyun untuk tidak mengikuti Donghae. Dan masih pria yang sama ketika ia memutuskan untuk merawat Kyuhyun untuk tinggal dalam sebuah rumah kecil.

Mungkin, kata merawat bukanlah kata tepat untuk dapat mewakili apa yang pria itu telah lakukan.

Kini, pria itu kembali menyeret Kyuhyun untuk turun dari kasurnya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh lemah itu ke lantai.

"Kau ingin kusuapi? Baiklah. Aku akan menyuapimu, anak bodoh."

Pria itu mengambil nasi serta lauk pauk yang berceceran di lantai serta telah bercampur dengan pecahan piring itu. Tanpa akal sehat yang ia miliki, ia mengambilnya dengan tangannya dan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk memakannya. Tidak lupa, ia juga menahan rahang Kyuhyun untuk tetap terbuka dan menahan wajahnya.

"MAKAN! CEPAT MAKAN INI, BODOH!"

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menjauhkan wajahnya dari cengkeraman pria itu. Ia berontak, melawan dan melakukan apapun. Namun apa yang ia lakukan sia-sia karena tangan sang pria keji tersebut memaksakan masuk makanan yang sudah tak layak itu kedalam mulutnya.

"A-akh! Uhuk uhuk!"

Pria itu tertawa puas ketika melihat Kyuhyun memuntahkan semua yang dimasukkan paksa ke dalam mulutnya. Ia juga dapat melihat bibir anak laki-laki malang itu terluka parah akibat pecahan piring yang tercampur ke dalam makanan yang ia suapi itu. Wajah Kyuhyun juga memar dan memerah karena terlalu keras dicengkeram.

"Bagaimana? Lezat bukan?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya terus muntah. Tangannya terus memukul dadanya karena ia tersedak dan terus menerus batuk.

 _ **BRUK!**_

Kali ini, pria itu kembali berulah dengan mendorong keras tubuh Kyuhyun hingga terjungkal ke belakang dan menabrak pinggiran meja.

"Dasar anak bodoh."

BRAK!

Pria itu kemudian pergi setelah menendang tubuh Kyuhyun dan membanting pintu dengan tidak penuh perasaan.

' _ **Bisakah seseorang menolongku? Aku hanya ingin seseorang mengambil rasa sakitku ini. hanya itu.'**_

Kyuhyun meringis ketika tangannya merasakan cairan berbau khas yang merembes di sela-sela rambutnya. Kepalanya terluka hingga mengeluarkan darah akibat tadi ketika ia didorong dan menabrak pinggiran meja dengan sangat keras.

' _ **Tuhan… jika tidak ada orang yang sanggup melakukannya? Bisakah hanya Kau saja yang mengambil rasa sakit ini? sakit… ini sungguh sakit…'**_

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil. Semua tubuhnya terasa sakit. Sangat.

Namun ada satu bagian di jiwanya yang merasakan sakit yang amat sangat melebih tubuhnya yang penuh luka sekarang.

' _ **Donghae hyung… aku sudah tinggal selama dua tahun dengan pria mengerikan itu. Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa aku melakukan ini agar kau mau mengingatku walau hanya satu detik saja?'**_

' _ **Tuhan, apakah hanya dengan mati maka semua rasa sakit ini akan hilang?'**_

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah pecahan piring yang berada didekatnya. Ia menggenggam erat pecahan yang tajam itu di telapak tangannya.

Dan kini, darah mulai keluar perlahan-lahan dari sela jari tangannya.

Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum lebar. Sebuah senyuman yang mungkin akan ia ukir untuk terakhir kalinya setelah pecahan piring yang tajam itu kemudian ia goreskan ke nadinya sendiri.

Setelah itu, ia tidak merasakan apapun lagi selain kegelapan yang menelan dirinya.

Namun selang dua puluh menit kemudian, pintu kamar tersebut kembali terbuka. Pria yang sebelumnya pergi tersebut kembali lagi dan baru saja ia yang membawa barang-barang bekas tersebut terkejut.

Terkejut? sangat. Bahkan barang-barang ditangannya terjatuh begitu saja.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia segera merogoh ponselnya dan mengubungi seseorang. Wajahnya diselimuti rasa panik yang kentara.

"Ya! K-kau cepatlah kesini! Palliwa! Bocah sial ini bunuh diri!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : Take This Pain**

 **Chapter : 3 of …**

 **Author : Ara**

 **FB : Ara Resyara**

 **Rate : Fiction T**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Brothership, and Family**

 **Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

 **And other cast**

 **Disclaimer : The casts are not mi** _ **ne**_ **. I just own the story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu, di bulan desember. Ketika salju membalut rerumputan dan membasuh wajah bumi. Angin berhembus kencang, meniupkan tarian senja yang sunyi namun menyakitkan hingga menusuk setiap hati yang hancur.

' _ **Bisakah aku hidup dimana waktu masih ada, namun kesendirian serta rasa sakit tidak pernah diciptakan? Bisakah?'**_

Meski angin tetap berhembus cukup kencang. Kyuhyun masih betah berada disana. Air matanya kian menetes, namun bibirnya terkatup rapat.

" _ **Waktu pasti akan mempertemukan kita kembali, Kyuhyunnie."**_

"Hahahaha! Kau benar… hiks… hahahaha! Waktu… waktu akan mempertemukan kita, _hyung_ … hahaha!"

Kyuhyun tertawa miris mendengar kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum kakak satu-satunya itu pergi. Kalimat menyakitkan yang pernah ia ingat dan selalu ia rapalkan dalam hati.

" _Kyuhyun-ah…"_

Kyuhyun refleks mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal itu.

" _Kyuhyun-ah… aku kembali…"_

Bibir Kyuhyun bergetar. Ia melihatnya. Sosok itu benar-benar ada didepannya. Sosok yang begitu ia rindukan yang sedang berdiri dengan jarak sepuluh meter diantara mereka.

"Donghae _hyung_ …"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Air matanya kembali turun. Kakinya dengan pelan melangkah untuk mendekati sosok itu. Sosok yang pernah menghilang namun ia sangat merindukan keberadaannya.

"Kemarilah, Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kyuhyun terus melangkah, tidak peduli dengan angin yang semakin berhembus kencang dan salju yang mulai turun semakin banyak. Kakinya tidak mengenakan satupun alas untuk melindunginya. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan itu. Ketika dingin dan rasa perih mulai menusuk kakinya.

Kyuhyun terus melangkah. Ia mendekati sosok itu.

Jarak kian menipis. Dan Kyuhyun dapat merasakan sosok itu semakin nyata.

Namun, satu hal yang tidak Kyuhyun sadari yaitu sebuah jurang yang cukup dalam telah terbentang disana.

"Donghae _hyung_ … kau kembali…"

 _ **Grep!**_

 _ **BRUGH!**_

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia melihat beberapa batu dan tanah yang tadinya baik-baik saja, kini mulai longsor dan jatuh kebawa jurang.

Namun satu hal yang ia tahu, sebuah tangan kekar telah menahannya dan menyelamatkannya dari musibah itu. Kini ia, telah terduduk cukup jauh dari pinggiran jurang yang tanahnya mulai longsor kebawah itu.

"Ya Tuhan… kau membuatku benar-benar khawatir, Kyuhyun-ah. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Seorang pria dengan pakaian khas perawat telah menyelamatkannya. Namun ia kembali panik ketika Kyuhyun justru hanya menunduk dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kyuhyun! Sadarlah, ini aku!"

Perawat laki-laki itu menepuk pipi Kyuhyun berulang hingga kini bocah malang itu mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menangis.

"Jungsoo _hyung_?"

Perawat yang bernama lengkap Park Jungsoo itu membawa Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. "Benar, ini aku. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja… aku sangat khawatir. Demi Tuhan, aku sungguh khawatir kau akan terjatuh…"

Jungsoo segera menyadari sesaat kemudian betapa pucatnya remaja laki-laki didepannya. Bahkan ia sangat terkejut ketika ternyata Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan pakaian tipis dan berjalan di cuaca sedingin ini tanpa alas kaki.

Hati perawat laki-laki yang telah bekerja di rumah sakit jiwa tempat Kyuhyun dirawat selama empat tahun itu mencelos.

"Naiklah ke punggungku dan kau harus berpegangan erat, _arraseo_? Salju sudah turun banyak. Kita tidak bisa disini terus. Kau masih kuat, bukan?"

Kyuhyun membenarkan kalimat perawat itu. Ia kini merasakan dingin yang begitu amat dahsyat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Bahkan bibirnya nyaris membeku sehingga ia hanya memberikan isyarat anggukan saja.

Dan akhirnya, Jungsoo memutuskan untuk segera menggendong Kyuhyun dan berjalan cepat kembali ke rumah sakit.

 _Satu menit._

 _Lima menit._

 _Sepuluh menit._

 _Lima belas menit._

Jarak antara lapangan dengan jurang yang cukup curam yang tadi Kyuhyun datangi dengan rumah sakit, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Langka cepat Jungsoo sungguh tepat dan cepat.

Kyuhyun sudah dialihkan pada dokter-dokter yang biasa menanganinya dan sudah masuk kedalam ruang ICU sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Bocah malang itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan Jungsoo. Namun, sekarang ia sudah berada dalam perawatan itensif.

' _ **Terima kasih, Jungsoo-ah. Tindakanmu benar-benar tepat waktu dalam menyelamatkannya. Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Prediksiku, ia hanya terkena hipotermia ringan saja.'**_

Perkataan suster Kim, suster yang sudah menangani Kyuhyun sebagai pasiennya sedikit menenangkan Jungsoo. Ia terduduk lelah didepan ruang ICU.

Satu pikiran dan doanya saat ini hanyalah merapakan Kyuhyun harus sembuh, dan tidak ada lagi hal buruk yang akan menimpanya.

Namun, ada hal lain yang dipikirkan oleh perawat laki-laki bermarga Park itu. Dan ia masih dengan berkutat dalam pikirannya.

Jungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tangannya merogoh ponsel di sakunya.

' _ **Apakah kau tidak merindukan Kyuhyun? Tidakkah kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana dengan lusa? Aku akan mengajaknya ke taman kota Seoul, dan temui kami pukul satu siang. Berjanjilah kau akan datang.'**_

Sekali lagi, Jungsoo menghela nafas singkat ketika jarinya sudah menekan tombol Send di ponselnya.

Kali ini, ia berharap semoga apa yang dilakukannya tidak salah.

Kehidupan berjalan dengan berbagai sisi. Ini hanyalah sebagian kecil dari skenario hidup.

Dan tanpa kita sadari, kehidupan belum berhenti ketika kebahagiaan telah diraih. Roda kehidupan masih berjalan. Begitupun dengan apa yang dirasakan baik itu Kyuhyun, Jungsoo bahkan Donghae sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BRENGSEK KAU!"

 _ **BRAKK!**_

Perusahaan itu kini dipenuhi oleh berbagai label khas berwarna merah dari pengadilan. Sebuah label yang menjadi tanda bahwa beberapa barang disana harus segera dipindahkan dan diserahkan kembali oleh pemerintah. Disana juga, tidak sedikit garis-garis polisi atau _police line_ bertengger menghiasi halaman depan perusahaan tersebut, hingga ke bagian dalamnya.

Diluar perusahaan itu, cukup banyak beberapa pegawai yang demo dan unjuk massa atas bangkrutnya perusahaan yang memiliki asset terbesar di Korea Selatan tersebut. Bahkan tidak sedikit, dari mulai pegawai tingkat sedang hingga karyawan bawahan mulai menghancurkan isi dari perusahaan yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya itu.

 _ **BRUGH!**_

"Kau pikir dengan jabatanmu sebagai sekretaris direktur, kau berhak melakukan ini semua pada kami, hah?!"

"Katakan dimana presdir brengsek itu sekarang! KATAKAN!"

Dua orang pria dengan kemeja kantor yang khas itu masih berkelahi. Atau lebih tepatnya, salah seorang yang bertubuh sedikit pendek dari yang lainnya, sedang mengancam pria dengan jabatan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku memang bukan bagian dari pegawai tingkat tinggi sepertimu. Aku hanyalah karyawan biasa yang bekerja sehari-harinya di perusahaan bodoh ini. Aku tidak sepertimu yang memakan gaji buta setiap jam atau setiap harinya!"

"Tapi asalkan kau tahu, perusahaan ini menanggung banyak karyawan yang mengadukan nasibnya dan berharap penuh padanya! Namun, semua ini gara-gara presdirmu yang bodoh atas tindakan korupsinya, kami semua menjadi sengsara karena perusahaan ini bangkrut!"

Pria itu semakin mencengkeram keras kerah kemeja pria yang sedang ketakutan didepannya. Amarah di matanya semakin berkobar, ia terus menerus memaki atas kesalahan pria itu pada perusahaan yang sama-sama telah mempekerjakan mereka.

"KATAKAN DIMANA PRESDIR HONG KIJOON ITU!"

 _ **BUGH!**_

Pria tersebut kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada pria didepannya yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris direktur itu.

"A-aku… ukh, aku t-tidak tahu! A-aku sungguh tidak tahu di-dimana presdir sekarang! Donghae-ssi, aku sungguh ti-tidak tahu!"

Pria dengan wajah babak belur itu mengambil langkah mundur, dan segera melarikan diri.

"YAK! BERHENTI KAU SIALAN!"

Selain baku hantam, kini terjadi keributan lainnya ketika aksi saling kejar mengejar semakin meramaikan kericuhan yang terjadi pada perusahaan yang telah hancur itu.

Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang bisnis masyarakat itu benar-benar hancur. Aksi tadi hanyalah sebagian kecil dari respon protes dari semua pegawai yang bekerja di perusahaan yang sudah bernama besar itu.

 _ **BRAK!**_

"Donghae-ya!"

 _ **BUGH!**_

"Akh!"

Pria yang sejak tadi terlibat aksi kejar mengejar itu jatuh terduduk dengan sudut bibir mengeluarkan darah. Ia menatap tak percaya atas rekannya yang dengan sadar telah memukul telak wajahnya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, hah?! Orang itu tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kita harus mengejarnya untuk mencari tahu dimana presdir sekarang!"

 _ **PLAK!**_

Selain pukulan yang sudah mendarat di rahangnya. Sebuah tamparan juga diterimanya pada pria bernama Donghae itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!"

"Kau yang bodoh, Donghae! Untuk apa kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan memukul semua pegawai tingkat atas dan mencari presdir? Kau tidak sadar dengan posisi kita di perusahaan ini, hah?!"

Donghae hanya mendecih mendengar perkataan rekan sekaligus sahabat karibnya itu.

"Kita hanya karyawan kelas bawah, asalkan kau tahu. Kita bisa apa saat ini, huh? Mencari presdir dan memukul wajahnya lalu menyalahkannya atas kesalahan besarnya di perusahaan ini? Aku tahu ini semua salah presdir, tapi kita tidak punya hak untuk menghakimi orang lain dan ikut menyalahkannya atas semua ini, Hae-ya!"

"Biarkan saja polisi dan aparat lainnya yang menangani kasus ini. Kita tidak perlu ikut campur dan kau juga tidak perlu melakukan hal bodoh ini!" pria itu kembali mengeluarkan seluruh kekesalannya.

Donghae mengibas kasar kemejanya yang sedikit kotor sambil memandang tajam pria didepannya. "Sungmin _hyung_ , dengarkan aku. Kita tidak bisa selamanya dibodohi oleh orang-orang yang memiliki kuasa di negeri ini! Sekarang kita terpaksa kehilangan pekerjaan kita dan menjadi pengangguran gara-gara perusahaan ini bangkrut!"

"Kini aku yang meragukanmu, Hae-ya. Kenapa sekarang kau memiliki tabiat buruk dan menindas orang lain seperti ini? Dunia ini luas, Donghae! Kita bisa menemukan pekerjaan lainnya dengan mudah. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti sedikit dengan apa yang kukatakan, huh?!"

Pria yang bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu masih tidak memindahkan tatapan tajamnya dari pria didepannya yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Sedangkan Donghae sendiri sudah mulai luluh dan menundukkan pandangannya.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_."

Sungmin menghela nafas maklum dan membawa Donghae ke pelukannya.

"Tidak, maafkan aku yang sudah memukul dan menampar wajahmu. Aku melakukan itu agar kau sadar dan berhenti melakukan semua hal bodoh ini."

Donghae tidak membalas pelukan itu, namun hatinya sudah menghangat dan jauh dari emosi sesaat tadi.

"Emosiku sungguh tidak stabil hingga aku berbuat seperti ini, _hyung_."

Sungmin kembali mengangguk paham. "Tidak apa. Kita masih bisa menemukan pekerjaan lain yang jauh lebih baik dari ini. Kau percaya padaku bukan?"

Donghae tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Tadi ponselmu berbunyi, sepertinya ada SMS yang masuk." Sambil melepas pelukan mereka, Sungmin menyerahkan ponsel Donghae yang berada padanya sebelumnya.

Dan dengan cepat, Donghae membaca pesan singkat yang memang benar masuk kedalam ponselnya.

' _ **Apakah kau tidak merindukan Kyuhyun? Tidakkah kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana dengan lusa? Aku akan mengajaknya ke taman kota Seoul, dan temui kami pukul satu siang. Berjanjilah kau akan datang.'**_

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. Hatinya mencelos ketika ia membaca pesan yang masuk sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu itu.

"Siapa?" Sungmin bertanya singkat.

Mendengar itu, Donghae hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

"Dari Jungsoo _hyung_. Ia hanya menanyakan perihal rumah yang akan kita tinggali itu."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk saja. "Oh, begitu. Baiklah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang."

Donghae hanya mengiyakan saja dan mulai berjalan disamping Sungmin. Meski kini pikiran dan hatinya mulai tertuju dan terpusat pada satu nama.

Kyuhyun, adalah pemilik nama yang mulai dipikirkan kembali olehnya. Sebuah nama yang pernah ia lupakan, dan kembali muncul dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ceklek._

Jungsoo hanya tersenyum di tempatnya berdiri ketika pintu yang telah terbuka menampilkan sosok remaja yang mulai beranjak dewasa dengan sepiring potongan buah di tangannya sedang duduk manis diatas ranjangnya.

"Suster Kim yang mengupaskan apel, jeruk dan pisang ini untukku tadi. Kau mau, _hyung_?"

Jungsoo tersenyum hangat ketika Kyuhyun menawarkan buah-buahan segar yang memang benar sudah dikupas itu. Namun, hal lain yang membuatnya tersenyum adalah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum pula. Tanpa wajah pucat, sakit, dan tanpa wajah penuh kesedihan seperti kemarin. Kini wajah itu sudah jauh lebih baik, begitupun kondisinya sekarang.

"Ah, ternyata suster Kim sudah mendahuluiku. Padahal, aku kesini ingin mengupaskan buah-buahan untukmu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tertawa ringan melihat tampang Jungsoo yang dibuat menyesal itu.

"Berarti kau harus pergi, _hyung_. Karena buahnya sudah dikupas oleh suster Kim." Kyuhyun memasang wajah jahilnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Kyu." Jungsoo kemudian mendekat ke ranjang pasiennya itu dan ikut berbaring disana.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh pria yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya itu. " _Hyung_ , ranjang ini khusus untuk pasien!"

"Aish. Aku kan bekerja sebagai perawat disini. Lagipula, kau sudah sembuh dan bisa seperti remaja normal lainnya. Jadi aku boleh memiliki hak atas ranjang ini." pria bermarga Park itu menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek bocah itu.

Kyuhyun kini terdiam mendengar perkataan itu.

Sembuh? Benarkah?

Apa maksud dari kata sembuh itu?

"Ah, ma-maksudku kau sudah sembuh dari hipotermia. Kemarin kau pingsan karena kedinginan, ingat?" Jungsoo tersenyum kikuk.

Sadar karena Kyuhyun yang masih saja diam, Jungsoo kemudian mengacak gemas rambut tebal Kyuhyun. "Lagipula, meskipun kau memang sudah sembuh, aku ingin kau tetap berada disini. Karena dari banyaknya pasien di rumah sakit ini, hanya kau lah yang membuatku merasa nyaman seperti berada di rumah sendiri. Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai adik kandungku sendiri."

Jungsoo menghela nafas ketika Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit murung. "Kau tidak perlu merasakan sedih, rasa sendirian, ataupun rasa kehilangan terhadap apapun lagi. Disini, ada banyak orang yang menyayangimu. Ada aku, suster Kim, suster Song, dan juga para dokter. Kau tidak sendirian lagi, _arra_?"

"Apalah artinya kesedihan, bila aku tidak mampu merubah keadaan? Apalah artinya kehilangan, aku jika tidak mampu menggugah kesadaran? Aku tidak lagi merasakan itu, Jungsoo _hyung_."

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat. Wajah murungnya sudah menghilang, berganti dengan wajah yang bahagia dan lugu. Ia menepuk pelan tangan perawat laki-laki itu di bahunya.

"Tuhan pasti bertanggung jawab, _hyung_. Tuhan menciptakan perpisahan, berarti siap menanggung resiko menerima rentetan doa-doa tentang pertemuan yang antri untuk dikabulkan. Setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Begitu juga dengan setiap ada perpisahan, pasti akan ada pertemuan kembali."

Jungsoo membawa Kyuhyun ke pelukannya. Ia tersenyum dalam hati mendengar kalimat-kalimat menyejukkan dari mulut remaja yang akan beranjak usia 19 tahun itu.

"Jarak itu sebenarnya tidak pernah ada. Karena jarak antara pertemuan dan perpisahan itu sebenarnya dilahirkan oleh perasaan."

Hati Jungsoo mencelos. Semua kalimat itu semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa Kyuhyun memang sudah benar-benar sembuh dengan mempelajari semua yang pernah terjadi di hidupnya. Ia tahu benar bagaimana orang tua bocah itu meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan bahkan bagaimana sang kakak kandung satu-satunya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Terkadang hidup akan menjadi lebih mudah jika kita tidak dihadapkan pada banyak pilihan, benar bukan? Awalnya, aku lebih memilih mati daripada hidup sendiri dengan semua rasa sakit ini. Tapi, sekarang berbeda, _hyung_."

Jungsoo menggenggam erat tangan laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Besok, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke Seoul. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Seoul?

Kyuhyun termenung. "Aku boleh jalan-jalan kesana?"

Jungsoo mengangguk antusias. "Jarak antara Gwangju dan Seoul memang cukup jauh. Tapi aku sudah menyewa sebuah mobil untuk kita dan aku juga sudah meminta izin pada suster Kim dan kepala rumah sakit. Disana, kita bisa bersenang-senang. Bukankah itu hebat, hm?"

"Baiklah, aku mau kesana." Putus Kyuhyun.

"Bagus! Pukul sebelas besok, bersiaplah. Aku akan menjemputmu dan membawakan pakaian untukmu dan perbekalan untuk kita."

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa melihat Jungsoo yang tertawa senang.

Keduanya kembali bercanda dan tertawa senang sambil tidak sabar menyambut hari esok.

Tidak ada yang tahu, ataupun tidak ada yang menyadari. Seoul dan besok, entah apa yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

" _ **Segala sakit, sedih, tangis, dendam, amarah, entah di mana. Aku tidak yakin telah meninggalkannya di suatu tempat. Tapi walau aku juga tidak mau membawanya lagi, aku juga tidak bisa memastikan bahwa semua rasa itu pergi begitu saja. Aku antara kosong dan tiada, namun aku tetap hidup."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

.

AuthorNote ;

Jujur, aku lagi kecewa, kesel banget karna jadwal kuliah jadi lebih padat dari senin sampai sabtu masuk jam 7 pagi, pulang jam 7 malam dan hari minggunya sibuk di laboratorium walaupun cuma setengah hari. Kuliah di FK emang berat banget, dan jujur aja aku lagi masuk masa-masa stress padahal baru semester dua -_- sebenernya sih stress karna aku belum pinter manajemen waktu buat diri sendiri, keluarga, kuliah, nulis FF bahkan waktu utk tidur sekalipun. Tapi aku lagi belajar ngatur waktu dgn baik utk kedepannya.

Ternyata masih banyak ya readers yg bingung sama alur cerita ini hmm. Jadi gini, aku meletakkan identitas cerita FF (Tulisan Title,Author,Chapter,Genre, MainCast,Desclaimer) di tengah-tengah cerita itu utk pembatas. Paragraf2 yg bagian awal di FF ini itu utk membayangkan masa lalunya Kyuhyun. Dan setelah ada identitas cerita FF yg muncul sbg pembatas di tengah cerita itu, baru dilanjut dgn masa sekarang Kyu. Ya istilahnya itu aku pakai **alur maju mundur**. Paham?

 **Hmm. Aku lagi buka sesi Q &A alias Tanya Jawab. Kalian mau nanya apapun, boleh kok. Silahkan Tanya di review.**

 **Dan… FF apa yg pengen kalian update setelah ini? Gak boleh pilih semuanya ya! :p**

 _ **Last, mind to review?^^**_

 **BIG THANKS TO**

 **Ladyelf11 / Filo Hip / choeunrong / diahretno / meimeimayra / sparkyubum / amy lee / dewiangel / readlight / YJSexoelf / lydiasimatupang2301 / permenkaret / lia / dewidossantosleite / kyuli99 / haebaragi86 / nanakyu / abelkyu / shshakyu / pcyckh / dea / zal / puput / mmzzaa / riena / little13 / Sabrina / choding / melani s khadijah / fransisca cho / gaemclouds kyusung / riritary9 / kyunoi / atik1125 / kyuhae / emon204 / name dido / lily / angel sparkyu / wonhaesung love / atikahsparkyu / sofyanayunita1 / anna505 / retnoelf / angella / cupid cipudd / dindaa / qkyu / entik hale / sarah / cho sabil / kyu choco / cloudsevilgirl / yolyol / guest / rtdhilla2 kyuiee / desviana407 / kuroi ilna / cuttiekyu**


	4. Chapter 4 Start of The Conflicts

_**Hai^^ ada yg nunggu cerita ini? gak ada? Oh gwenchana. Maaf untuk update yang sangaaaattt lama. Masalah kesehatan mengganggu, jadi aku baru bisa update sekarang :(**_

 _ **Sekedar info, cerita ini sebelumnya main writer adalah ARA dan aku yg pegang alurnya. Daaaannn, kami memutuskan untuk tukeran profesi dulu. Jadi, kalian mungkin akan menemukan perbedaan kontras antara gaya tulisanku dengan Ara,**_

 _ **Chapter 1-3 ditulis oleh Ara dan mulai chapter ini hingga seterusnya Aira yg ambil alih. Maaf untuk gaya tulisan yg mungkin aja banyak readers yg lebih suka ke gaya tulisan Ara.**_

 _ **Kalau kalian lupa sama cerita ini, silakan baca lagi chapter sebelumnya ya :) jangan lupa review hehe gomawo^^**_

Aku serius! Baca lagi dari chapter awal, ya! :D

Oh ya, tolong baca author note dibawah ya, penting. thanks!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Masih di bulan desember. Salju turun lebat. Daun-daun membeku, terkubur diantara tanah dan salju yang saling bergumul dalam satu musim._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Title : Take This Pain**

 **Chapter : 4 of …**

 **Author : Ara (story line) and Aira (main writer)**

 **FB : Ara Resyara / Aira Reskia**

 **Rate : Fiction T+**

 **Genre : Action, Tragedy, Brothership, and Family**

 **Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

 **And other cast**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **The casts are not mine, of course! I just own the story. Don't dare you copying and plagiarism the story line. FREE for suggestion and critic, so give me your review^^**

 **Silent reader? I'll watch you, I'll know you /`-`/**

 **~Enjoy~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Dokter! Aku menemukan bocah ini di pinggir jalan. Aku menemukan ia telah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan menyayat nadinya sendiri. Sebelumnya, ia juga telah mencoba untuk menakuti orang-orang di jalanan dengan pisau kecil yang ia miliki."_

" _Benarkah? Apakah ia mengalami gangguan jiwa? Atau mungkin ia sedang tertekan?"_

" _Bocah ini memang mengalami gangguan jiwa yang sangat parah. Namanya Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tahu darimana asalnya, tapi sebaiknya ia dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa saja. Aku berjanji akan melunasi seluruh biaya administrasi pengobatannya."_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

Kejadian itu sungguh masih membekas di kepalanya, tepat 3 tahun yang lalu. Sebuah ingatan yang sempat menghilang karena segala tekanan di batinnya yang kemudian kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Dirinya sendiri bingung. Haruskah ia sedih karena tidak bisa melupakan masa kelam yang selalu menyiksa pikirannya, atau ia harus bahagia karena ingatan yang kian melekat itu menjadi satu-satunya petunjuk untuk menemukan sang kakak?

Entah. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu apapun. Segalanya.

Ia masih ingat betul tepat empat tahun yang lalu ketika ia mencoba menyayat pergelangan tangannya. Mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri yang pada kenyataannya itu begitu sulit. Bahkan, ketika ia dalam kondisi setengah sadar saat di rumah sakit, lebih tepatnya rumah sakit jiwa. Ia masih mengingatnya, semua alur cerita itu.

Gangguan jiwa? Cih.

Siapa yang mengalami gangguan jiwa sebenarnya saat itu? Pria asing itu, tentu saja. Seorang pria yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui nama dan asal usulnya yang membawanya pergi lalu menyiksa fisik dan psikisnya. Psikopat! Gila! Kyuhyun membatin, ia mengutuk pria itu seumur hidupnya.

Ya… Jika saja Kyuhyun bisa melakukannya, ia sudah berniat untuk membunuh pria yang tak dikenalnya itu sejak dulu.

Satu hal yang Kyuhyun syukuri, setelah kejadian itu ia bisa terbebas dari pria psikopat yang selama tiga tahun itu menyiksanya. Fisik dan psikisnya yang terluka selama ini. meskipun akhirnya ia harus melewati satu tahun lagi di rumah sakit jiwa itu, di cap sebagai pasien gila. Kyuhyun tidak masalah, sama sekali. Meski ia tidak merasakan kebahagiaan lagi, tapi jiwanya terbebas. Karena faktanya, Kyuhyun hanya seorang bocah yang memiliki tekanan yang membebani ketiga bahu rapuhnya. Menderita? Tidak. Kata derita saja Kyuhyun akui tidak bisa mewakili semua yang ia rasakan.

Sembilan belas tahun hidupnya dihabiskan untuk sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia ketahui. Semuanya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu alasan dibalik kematian ketiga orang tuanya, kepergian kakak satu-satunya yang misterius dan mengapa ia diasingkan dan disiksa oleh seorang psikopat yang menuduhnya sebagai orang gila.

Tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Kyuhyun saat itu berumur 15 tahun dan ia hanya menangis tanpa berniat mencari tahu titik terang. Bahkan hingga detik ini, ketika ia pada akhirnya sudah dapat dibebaskan untuk hidup lebih baik lagi. Lepas dari rumah sakit jiwa yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya 'berlindung'.

"Donghae hyung…"

Ia berharap angin dapat membawa segala keluhnya, pada telinga yang tepat.

Masih di bulan desember. Salju turun lebat. Daun-daun membeku, terkubur diantara tanah dan salju yang saling bergumul dalam satu musim.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _ **Apakah kau tidak merindukan Kyuhyun? Tidakkah kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana dengan lusa? Aku akan mengajaknya ke taman kota Seoul, dan temui kami pukul satu siang. Berjanjilah kau akan datang.'**_

Kalimat pendek itu terus berputar seperti seorang atlit yang berlari tanpa henti. Kalimat sederhana yang membuat Donghae frustasi bukan main. Hanya karena Jungsoo yang mengajaknya bertemu…

…bertemu. Ya, bertemu.

… dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aish!"

Donghae membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Malam itu, ia tidak bisa terpejam sama sekali. Jiwanya gelisah ketika mengingat isi pesan yang dikirimkan Jungsoo.

Jungsoo dan Sungmin adalah tiga orang yang begitu dekat dengannya. Donghae tidak memiliki ikatan darah dengan ketiganya, begitupun antara Jungsoo dan Sungmin yang tak lain hanyalah sepasang sahabat saja. Setelah ketiga orang tuanya meninggal, ia dibawa pergi oleh orang asing yang tak dikenalnya. Saat itu ia hanya percaya saja ketika orang-orang itu mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya perlu berbicara soal pendidikan dan masa depan Donghae. Saat itu, Donghae saat itu hanyalah remaja 17 tahun yang tidak tahu apapun dan bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa keputusannya membawa dirinya terpisah jauh dari adik kandungnya.

Tepat berbulan-bulan kemudian, Donghae sempat protes dengan orang-orang yang membawanya saat itu. Sebenarnya, orang itu sangat baik terbukti dengan Donghae yang terawat dan disekolahkan dengan baik. Namun, Donghae mulai berontak ketika mereka melarangnya untuk kembali pada adiknya. Saat itu yang ia pikirkan hanya Kyuhyun, ia mulai sadar bahwa ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun kecil terlalu lama. Namun lagi-lagi, keputusan gegabah Donghae yang kabur begitu saja membuatnya tersesat di kejamnya kehidupan kota besar Seoul. Lalu saat itu pula lah, ia bertemu dengan Sungmin dan Jungsoo.

Donghae terlalu takut, ia melakukan ini karena adiknya. Sebuah hasrat untuk melindungi adik kecilnya, ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang harus terkorbankan. Cukup ayah dan ibunya saja.

Matanya terpejam, rasa panas memenuhi kepalanya. Malam itu bercampur tindakan yang tergesa-gesa, Donghae memutuskan untuk tidak tidur dan pergi dari kamarnya.

Lalu malam itu, Donghae sudah memutuskan sesuatu ketika akhirnya belasan tablet, serbuk putih, sebuah benda aneh yang ia hisap puluhan kali dan sebuah suntikan menembus nadinya. Jiwanya bergetar. Hendak menolak namun ia tidak kuasa.

Donghae menahan rasa mual dan perihnya. Ia menangis meski setelah itu ia merasa kepalanya jauh lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Tangan yang bergetar itu merogoh ponsel di sampingnya dan memanggil sebuah kontak yang ia kenal. Dengan sabar, ia menunggu nada tunggu itu berhenti dan berganti dengan suara milik—

' _Donghae? Ini pukul tiga pagi. Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu?'_

Sekarang Donghae justru diam beberapa detik ketika suara yang begitu lembut dan tenang itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Oh. Bahkan Donghae tidak berpikir mengapa pada pukul tiga pagi itu pria Park belum terlelap.

"Jungsoo hyung."

' _Jika kau meneleponku di tengah malam, kemungkinan kau sedang gelisah atau sedang mabuk. Apakah kau sedang berada dalam salah satu dari ketiganya?'_

Donghae menjauhkan ponsel dari dirinya ketika perutnya sangat mual. Gejolak panas di lambungnya serta kepalanya yang semakin terasa ringan mengacaukan rentetan kalimat yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Kyuhyun… dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

Hening.

"Adikku. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, hyung?"

Masih hening. Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

Donghae menahan tangisnya. Ia tahu ini adalah hal sensitive karena akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar menanyakan 'kabar'.

' _Jadi… kau sedang gelisah, ya. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus senang atau sedih ketika akhirnya setelah berbulan-bulan aku mendengar pertanyaan itu dari mulutmu. Aku tahu kau menyayanginya.'_

"Apakah… Kyuhyun makan dengan baik? Apakah ia selalu bahagia? Bagaimana dengan kesehatannya? Ia sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, bukan?"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang. Donghae menggigit bibirnya ketika obat-obat terlarang yang ia konsumsi tadi mulai bereaksi.

' _Menurutmu bagaimana, Donghae?'_

Hening. Donghae mencoba menetralkan suaranya karena kecanggungan yang mengerikan itu.

' _Menurutmu bagaimana hidup seseorang yang menderita karena mendekam selama tiga tahun di rumah sakit jiwa? Menurutmu bagaimana hidup seseorang yang pernah ditinggalkan tanpa alasan yang jelas oleh satu-satunya saudara sedarah yang ia miliki? Menurutmu bagaimana hidup seseorang yang hati dan pikirannya dibutakan oleh sesuatu yang seharusnya ia ketahui? Menurutmu bagaimana, Hae-ya?'_

Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Ia lelah. Dirinya terlampau lelah karena tak mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan yang menamparnya itu.

"Aku ingin dia tetap hidup. Aku ingin dia hidup dengan baik tanpa harus menanggung penderitaan ini."

' _Aku tidak mengerti letak definisi penderitaan darimu, Hae-ya.'_ Jungsoo sepertinya menyindir.

"Jungsoo hyung… aku tidak bisa menemuinya. Aku tidak mau. Jangan sampai mereka mengetahui identitas Kyuhyun. Aku ingin melindunginya melalui tanganmu. Jangan pernah ceritakan apapun padanya, kumohon."

' _Kau bodoh, Donghae! Berhenti mengorbankan dirimu sendiri! Kyuhyun sudah dewasa! Ia sudah cukup umur untuk mengetahui semua ini. jika kau terus menghindar seperti ini, kau akan gagal melindunginya!'_

' _Dengar, Donghae. Aku berani mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah pulih total dan ia bisa beraktifitas seperti orang normal. Ia hanya butuh kemampuan adaptasi yang bagus, untuk itulah mengapa aku ingin mempertemukannya kembali denganmu. Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak bisa untuk terus menyembunyikan fakta bahwa sebenarnya aku berpura-pura tak mengetahui siapa dan dimana kakak kandungnya!'_

Tangis Donghae pecah. "Kau pikir hidupku akan semudah itu, hah?! Aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan hidup yang seperti itu lagi, hyung! Aku hanya ingin—"

' _Ingin apa, eoh? Melindungi adikmu? Kau ingin melindungi adikmu dengan cara seperti ini?! bahkan kau tidak mengerti satupun derita yang Kyuhyun rasakan, Donghae!'_

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI, HYUNG! Lalu bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan nasibku saat ini? Aku dan Sungmin hyung bisa mati kapan saja. Kami bertahan hidup menjadi pekerja gelap dibawah kuasa tangan kotor mereka. Kami harus membuat diri kami sakit dengan menyakiti tubuh dan jiwa sendiri. Mereka mengincar manusia sehat untuk diperdagangkan! Apakah kau memikirkan hal itu juga, hyung?"

Kembali terdengar helaan nafas yang lebih keras dari ponsel Donghae. Jungsoo pasti kembali memikirkan hal itu. Hal yang dimaksud dengan Donghae, tentunya.

 _Human trafficking._ Donghae terlibat dengan itu, selama untaian hari yang ia tinggalkan untuk Kyuhyun.

Donghae seolah dapat merasakan emosi yang berlipat-lipat dari seorang Jungsoo. Ia mengerti perasaan gundah Jungsoo yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri, sama seperti Sungmin.

' _Kau mengonsumsi narkotika lagi?!'_

Hening.

' _Kau brengsek! Berhenti menyakiti tubuhmu sendiri, Donghae!'_

Donghae menenangkan dirinya. Efek obat-obatan itu membuat emosinya tidak semakin meledak. Ia seperti melayang.

"Aku tidak mau berakhir dan merelakan organ tubuhku diperjualbelikan di pasar gelap. Aku tidak mau mati seperti orang tuaku. _Shirreo_. Darahku telah tercemar racun, mereka tidak akan mau mengambilnya. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk melindungi diriku sendiri."

' _Itu yang kau sebut dengan melindungi dirimu sendiri, hah?! '_ Jungsoo mulai murka. _'Tidak bisakah kau pergi dari organisasi mengerikan itu, hah?!'_

' _Apakah kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun?! Apakah kau telah memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan kehidupannya lagi? Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi kau sunguh brengsek. Bertahan di organisasi menjijikkan itu sedangkan kau tahu kau bisa mati kapan saja!'_

Donghae membekap mulutnya. Ia memang pria lemah. Hanya menangis ketika dinasihati.

"Bawalah Kyuhyun pergi, hyung… kumohon. Aku akan memberimu uang untuk merawatnya. Bawa ia pergi jauh ke luar negeri, lalu bersekolah dengan baik dan membangun kehidupan yang indah. Aku janji akan terus mentransfermu uang setiap bulannya untuk menghidupi Kyuhyun nanti dan—"

' _Persetan dengan uang! Demi Tuhan, Donghae! Aku tidak butuh uang sepeserpun. Jika pergi ke luar negeri adalah cara yang tepat untuk membangun kehidupan baru, maka aku akan melakukannya bersamamu. Ayo kita pergi bersama, Donghae. Masih ada kesempatan untuk—'_

"Untuk apa?"

Donghae mencoba fokus. Apakah karena efek narkoba itu yang membuat telinganya mendengar suara ributan di ponselnya atau karena pulsanya yang habis.

"Yeoboseyo? Jungsoo hyung?"

Donghae menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak mau, hyung. Aku telah rusak, tidakkah kau tahu itu? Aku tidak bisa bertemu hingga hidup bersama Kyuhyun dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tidak apa jika aku tidak lagi bertemu dengannya asalkan ia pergi jauh dan memiliki kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik dariku karena—"

' _Karena apa, Donghae hyung?'_

 _ **DEG!**_

Donghae semakin bergetar. Suara lain yang begitu ia kenal merasuki telinganya. Tentu, itu bukan Jungsoo.

"K-kau—"

' _Katakan semua bualanmu tadi dalam mimpimu. Karena aku… aku tidak punya seorang kakak yang pengecut sepertimu.'_

 _ **PIP!**_

Sambungan telah terputus. Donghae menjatuhkan ponselnya. Tubuhnya terasa seperti jelly.

Selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara yang begitu ia rindukan itu. Ia merasa semakin kacau sekarang.

Karena… Kyuhyun sepertinya telah mendengar semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun!"

Jungsoo yang berteriak, namun ia yang tersentak ketika tatapan dingin itu tertuju padanya. Tatapan menakutkan yang pernah ia ketahui dari remaja yang rapuh seperti Kyuhyun.

Dalam hati, sebenarnya Jungsoo cukup kesal mengapa Kyuhyun bisa tiba-tiba datang ke ruangannya lalu… mendengar semuanya.

Oh, sial.

Setelahnya, Kyuhyun mencoba mencari pegangan yang bisa ia raih. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas.

"Aku tahu kau butuh penjelasan. Baik, aku akan menjelaskannya. Tenangkan dirimu, oke?"

Satu hal yang Jungsoo pahami dengan baik salama perawatan Kyuhyun adalah remaja itu sangat pintar. Sangat, oke? Meski sempat mengalami jiwa yang terguncang hingga tidak bisa merasakan masa-masa sekolah, Kyuhyun mendapat pendidikan khusus seusianya dan sering memperhatikan isi dari segala yang diberitakan TV.

Kyuhyun tidak bodoh. Buktinya, ia mengerti tentang—

"Jelaskan!"

Jungsoo menghela nafas panjang. " _Arraseo_. Tapi sebelumnya, aku benar-benar minta maaf soal kakakmu. Aku… aku memang mengenalnya cukup baik dan ceritanya sangat panjang dan—"

"Lima hal."

Pria yang lebih tua bingung. "Apa?"

"Satu, jadi ini maksudmu dengan 'jalan-jalan' ke Seoul besok pagi yaitu untuk bertemu dengan kakakku. Dua, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau mengenal Donghae hyung sejauh yang kubayangkan. Tiga, kau membohongi— ah, tidak. Kau membodohiku, Jungsoo hyung. Empat, kau menyembunyikan semuanya tentang Donghae hyung, semua hal yang harusnya berhak aku ketahui! Lima, aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?!"

Wow.

Wah.

Hebat.

Selama belasan bulan Jungsoo turut andil dalam kesembuhan mental Kyuhyun, ia tidak pernah mendengar kalimat yang diuntai sepanjang itu. Bahkan Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan… baik. Ia semakin yakin bahwa bocah itu benar-benar sembuh.

"Aku tidak yakin untuk menceritakan semuanya, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Kau bilang aku sudah sembuh, kan? Kau bilang jika aku sudah pulih, kau memperbolehkanku untuk mencari kakakku."

' _Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun sungguh remaja yang tumbuh cerdas di lingkungan rumah sakit jiwa.'_ Rutuk Jungsoo dalam hati.

Tidak ada pilihan. Jungsoo harus menceritakannya. Kyuhyun berhak tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit tergesa-gesa dengan sebuah tas ransel usang yang kosong di tangannya. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil pakaian di lemari kecilnya serta beberapa buku miliknya.

" _ **Kakakmu terlibat dalam organisasi hitam yang bersembunyi dalam sebuah perusahaan terbesar di Seoul. Organisasi itu berjalan dengan kegiatan perdagangan manusia alias human trafficking, mereka meraup tenaga kerja yang berusia belia untuk diperdagangkan. Beberapa dari remaja itu merupakan korban penculikan. Remaja lelaki biasanya mereka bunuh untuk diambil organ tubuhnya atau dijadikan tenaga kerja hingga pesuruh gelap. Sedangkan remaja perempuan mereka perjualbelikan layaknya barang dagangan untuk dijadikan seorang wanita penghibur."**_

Kyuhyun bergetar hebat ketika menyentuh sebuah foto usang lama dirinya dan sang kakak. Ia menggigit bibirnya, sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas ransel.

" _ **Kakakmu bernasib malang, Kyuhyun. Mereka awalnya mengambilnya untuk dijadikan pesuruh gelap dan kau sendiri akan dibunuh, tepat tiga tahun yang lalu ketika orang tua kalian meninggal. Namun, Donghae berusaha dengan berbagai cara agar mereka membiarkanmu hidup hingga mengorbankan dirinya sendiri."**_

" _ **Kau tahu? Orang tuamu juga sama halnya seperti itu, mereka bekerja di organisasi mengerikan itu. Organisasi hitam yang dinaungi Donghae menutupi kasus kematian orang tuamu dengan alas an kecelakaan mobil. Donghae pernah mengatakan padaku soal hasil otopsinya, mereka ditemukan tewas di pinggir jurang namun saat diotopsi jasad kedua orang tuamu itu ternyata sudah… kosong."**_

"Argh!" Kyuhyun linglung. Kepalanya terasa sakit, lagi. Hampir saja ia roboh lagi. Namun sebuah bahu kini sudah berada untuk menumpunya. Seorang wanita muda tengah menenangkannya.

"Lihat? Mentalmu saja masih terguncang, Kyuhyun. Apa yang terjadi?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia justru tertawa sambil menangis, wajahnya tenggelam dalam pelukan suster Kang.

" _ **Aku tidak sengaja mengenal kakakmu, asal kau tahu. semenjak kejadian itu, kakakmu berusaha keras untuk menemukanmu dan memastikan bagaimana kehidupanmu. Saat itu, kau bahkan muncul di berita kehilangan di Koran. Aku tidak tahu apa dan siapa psikopat yang membuatmu tersiksa selama ini, yang jelas saat kau dibawa kesini saat itulah aku tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang dicari Donghae selama ini."**_

"Jadi… selama ini… dia mencariku?" lirihnya.

Suster Kang melepaskan pelukannya. Sebenarnya, ia pun sudah tahu sedikit apa yang terjadi dari Jungsoo tadi pagi. Pria itu sempat memberitahukan banyak hal.

Kyuhyun benar-benar kacau sekarang. Wanita itu semakin yakin bahwa psikisnya kembali tertekan.

" _ **Tolong, jangan membencinya. Aku mengenal Donghae dengan segala tingkah keras kepalanya. Ia memang tidak mengambil satupun tindakan untuk membawamu kembali dan justru membiarkanmu tetap berada disini, dengan puluhan pasien gangguan jiwa lainnya. Ia melindungimu selama ini, namun caranya salah. Donghae memang bodoh, namun ia melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan."**_

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk. Ia masih memegang foto itu. Kepalanya tenggelam diantara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

"Kaulah yang sebenarnya gila disini, Donghae hyung. Kau gila karena mengorbankan dirimu sendiri untuk aku yang bahkan tak pernah berguna sebagai adikmu!" Kyuhyun mulai meracau.

Suster Kang sendiri mulai resah. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan memanggil Jungsoo.

" _ **Satu kemungkinan yang bisa kita lakukan adalah membawa Donghae pergi dan menghancurkan segala keras kepalanya. Ia harus berhenti mengabdi dengan organisasi kejam itu. Kau… mungkin satu-satunya harapan bagiku untuk membantu kakakmu sendiri, Kyuhyun. kau juga yang selama ini menjadi alasannya untuk tetap hidup. Jadi, kau harus kuat. Demi dirimu sendiri dan demi Donghae. Aku juga akan membantumu, tenang saja."**_

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

" _Apa yang harus ditangisi dari kematian, Kyuhyun-ah? Mereka hanya pergi untuk terlahir abadi."_

" _Seperti manusia, kelak berakhir sendiri dalam maut yang sangat sunyi. Kesendirian tak pernah menakutkanmu, kau lebih takut pada ketiadaan kata berpisah. Karena kematian selalu menanti setiap jiwa dalam setiap detiknya."_

Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Donghae selalu mengatakan hal aneh saat empat ahun yang lalu. Kalimat aneh tentang kematian dan lainnya. Kyuhyun paham sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih telaten mengompres sosok lelaki yang terbaring lemah itu. Pagi itu terasa sedikit menyakitkan ketika ia menemukan Donghae muntah-muntah lalu berujung dengan tidak sadarkan diri.

Sungmin tidak bodoh. Ia tahu mengapa lelaki yang lebih muda seperti ini, karena Sungmin sendiri ikut mengonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang itu namun ia tidak pernah berlebihan seperti Donghae. Dalam hati, sebenarnya ia cukup khawatir mengingat bahwa Donghae nyaris overdosis. Ya, nyaris.

"Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Jungsoo. Donghae-ya, kau sungguh egois karena membiarkan dirimu dalam bahaya seperti ini."

"Hei. Kau tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini, bodoh. Tidak bisa, Donghae." Sungmin mengusap kasar wajahnya. Raut frustasi tampak jelas disana.

Sungmin sadar, kini bahaya itu semakin dekat. Pasalnya, ia dan Donghae memang sempat bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang industri sebagai karyawan kelas bawah atau lebih tepatnya menjadi seorang pesuruh gelap disana. Mereka melakukan berbagai macam tindakan illegal seperti _cyber crime_ , penyelundupan narkoba, penggelapan dana dan lainnya. Mereka terpaksa melakukan itu karena organisasi mereka terikat dengan perusahaan itu. Bergabung dalam sebuah organisasi hitam tidak membuat mereka menjadi anti sosial, meski akhirnya mereka tertutup dalam lingkungan sosial.

Namun kini perusahaan itu bangkrut, Donghae dan Sungmin gagal dalam tugas mereka akibat pergantian presdir baru yang mengendus adanya tindakan illegal yang mereka lakukan serta akibat kebodohannya, sang presdir tak mampu mempertahankan kekuatan perusahaannya. Masalah yang sederhana namun memiliki jalan yang rumit.

Ya, beginilah cara 'mereka' bekerja. Ibarat sebuah tanaman benalu hingga injeksi bakteri dalam tubuh manusia. Mereka bekerja seperti parasit dengan perusahaan besar sebagai tubuh inang yang dihinggapinya. Namun ketika sang 'tubuh inang' yang mereka tempati hancur atau mati, maka mereka akan ikut hancur.

Jadi, itulah cerita sebenarnya. Sungmin dan Donghae, keduanya adalah pesuruh gelap. Mereka bekerja layaknya benalu, namun saat itu mereka gagal. Karena kegagalan itu, hukuman tengah menanti mereka. Entah apa dan bagaimana hukuman itu, mereka hanya mempersiapkan diri. Itulah mengapa Donghae akhirnya mengonsumsi obat-obatan haram itu dalam jumlah banyak dengan tujuan untuk merusak tubuhnya sendiri (karena sebelumnya Donghae hanya sedikit dan jarang mengonsumsinya). Sungmin mengerti pemahaman Donghae karena 'organisasi hitam' itu bisa membunuh keduanya kapan saja dan menjual organ tubuh mereka. Kejam? Itu bahkan sudah biasa.

Alasan sederhana yang cukup klasik. Jika tubuh mereka rusak karena obat-obatan terlarang itu, artinya mereka telah menjadi 'sampah'. Lalu, siapa pula yang menginginkan sampah? Tidak ada. Untuk itulah Donghae melakukan ini. Lebih baik menjadi sebuah sampah yang teronggok dan dimatikan oleh waktu daripada akhirnya mematikan sebuah waktu. Cara bertahan hidup yang mengerikan, bukan?

Sungmin sempat berpikir. Haruskah mereka berhenti? Haruskah mereka melarikan diri demi mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik?

"Hyung."

Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Donghae ternyata sudah bangun.

"Oh, Hae-ya. Kau butuh sesuatu? Mau kuambilkan minum?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan. "Ponselku bunyi."

Sungmin salah tingkah, ia jadi kikuk karena merasa bodoh tidak menyadari nada dering ponsel Donghae di belakang kursinya.

"Dari Jungsoo, perlu aku angkat?" Sungmin baru saja ingin mengangkat panggilan itu namun terlambat karena sepertinya Jungsoo hanya sengaja melakukan _missed call_.

"Jungsoo hyung mengirimkan pesan." Sungmin menyerahkan ponsel itu.

" **Pukul sebelas, di café. Jangan berniat untuk menghindar lagi atau aku akan membencimu."**

"Aku harap kau benar-benar akan menemuinya, Donghae. _I feel bad for your lil' brother_. Temui dia."

Donghae menarik selimutnya. Pikirannya sungguh kacau.

"Bagaimana jika 'mereka' mengikutiku, hyung?"

Sungmin menarik paksa lelaki itu untuk duduk. "Dengar. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian 'mereka' agar kau bisa menemui adikmu dengan mudah. Aku tidak mengenalmu sebagai seorang penakut, Donghae."

" _Mwo_? Aku tidak takut! Satu-satunya hal yang aku takuti sampai detik ini adalah 'mereka' akan menemukan adikku lalu menyakitinya."

Entah kenapa, kalimat itu seolah terdengar ' _Aku tidak mau mereka menyakiti Kyuhyun, cukup aku saja yang mereka sakiti._ ' di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin mendesah kesal ketika Donghae mulai memantik api di gulungan tembakau di mulutnya.

"Cepatlah mandi dan bersiap-siap. Aku sudah menyiapkan minuman ginseng dan sup di meja makan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 10:45

Café itu sedang tidak ramai pengunjung. Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun sendiri sudah berada disana. Mereka pergi dari gwangju dari pukul delapan pagi untuk menghindari kemacetan karena jarak Gwangju dan Seoul sendiri cukup jauh.

"Kyuhyun, minumlah dulu cokelat panasmu."

Entahlah… ini sudah kalimat keberapa yang diucap Jungsoo. Dirinya benar-benar tidak digubris sama sekali. Karena sejak beberapa menit yang lalu mereka tiba di café yang dimaksud untuk bertemu dengan Donghae itu, Kyuhyun justru hanya diam. Lebih tepatnya, ia bungkam mulut dengan pandangan kosong.

Jungsoo mengusap tengkuknya. Canggung sekali. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin. Biasanya, ia hanya menjumpai sikap hangat dari bocah itu. Bahkan setahu Jungsoo, sikap terburuk Kyuhyun baginya hanya memberontak, putus asa dan cengeng. Sungguh, Jungsoo belum pernah menjumpai sisi dingin darinya.

Cokelat panas yang sudah dihidangkan sejak tadi itu tidak lagi mengepulkan uapnya. Mungkin namanya telah menjadi cokelat dingin sekarang, sedingin hati seseorang yang—

"Ah, Donghae-ya!"

Pandangan Kyuhyun berubah ketika mendapati seseorang yang dipanggil Jungsoo itu berjalan sangat pelan ke tempat duduk didepannya.

"Terima kasih, Hae-ya. Aku tahu kau akan datang." Mata Jungsoo berbinar, ia merasa mendapat kemudahan sekarang.

Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri masih sama, menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Jungsoo menggigit bibirnya, respon Kyuhyun sungguh bukan yang ia bayangkan.

Donghae sendiri sedikit kikuk karena dua mata itu menatapnya seakan tanpa berkedip. Tatapannya tentu saja menyambut arah mata adiknya. Karena tidak banyak perubahan pada Kyuhyun, Donghae sepertinya harus bersyukur karena Kyuhyun terlihat cukup sehat.

"Kyu, kau tidak ingin mengatakan apapun? Kau masih mengenalnya, bukan? Dia Donghae, kakak kandungmu."

Donghae menggenggam tangan sang adik, ia tersenyum lembut. "Kyuhyun-ah… ini aku. Maaf karena aku baru muncul setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Aku tahu kau mungkin akan marah atau membenciku. Aku… benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sungguh menyesal."

Kyuhyun melepaskan dengan pelan tangan sang kakak. Ia masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Seorang lelaki berusia 21 tahun yang duduk didepannya, dengan kumis tipis dan rambut berwarna cokelat lurus sedikit pirang. Kantung mata hitam yang tampak jelas serta tulang pipi yang menonjol. Wajah yang Kyuhyun kenali itu begitu tirus dan pucat, bahkan tangan Donghae terlihat seperti tulang hidup.

"Kyuhyun-ah… jangan diam saja. Katakanlah sesuatu." Jungsoo mulai sedikit tidak sabar.

Hening.

" _Nuguya_?"

"Apa?"

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya, ia dapat melihat air mata turun dari mata kanan Kyuhyun. salah satu kelemahannya.

"Kau… siapa?"

Donghae menghela nafas kasar. Ia yakin bahwa Kyuhyun pasti sangat terkejut. tidak mugkin remaja itu tidak mengenalnya, padahal kemarin Kyuhyun sempat berbicara di ponsel Jungsoo.

"Tidak masalah jika kau tidak mengenalku." Donghae tetap tersenyum. "Ada yang lebih penting dari itu."

Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah tas kecil yang begitu padat, ia membuka isinya.

Uang.

Jungsoo terkejut. Ia bahkan bisa menebak bahwa ada jutaan won yang ada disana.

"K-kau… apa yang kau inginkan, Hae-ya?"

"Aku pikir kau sudah tahu, hyung. Bawalah Kyuhyun keluar negeri. Aku ingin dia hidup dengan baik, mendapat hak pendidikan yang bagus dan juga sukses."

Kyuhyun tidak menampilkan ekspresi wajah apapun. Ia masih menatap dingin kakaknya, meski kini pikirannya tampak kalut.

"Aku tidak akan membawa Kyuhyun pergi tanpamu, Donghae. Jika kau menginginkannya untuk hidup di luar negeri, maka ayo kita pergi bersama."

Donghae menggeleng tegas. "Aku akan menyusul. Aku berjanji."

"Tidak, Donghae. Kau sudah melangkah terlalu jauh. Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai ucapanmu, hah?"

"Jungsoo hyung… tidak bisakah kau mengerti kondisiku?"

"Baiklah."

Hening lagi. Satu kata dari Kyuhyun benar-benar mengakhiri cekcok mulut itu.

"Aku akan ambil uangnya, aku akan turuti kemauanmu. Aku pergi sendiri."

"Yak Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun memasukkan tas berisi uang itu kedalam tasnya.

"Kau… jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku janji akan sering-sering menghubungimu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Jika maksudmu hidup dengan baik adalah hidup seperti orang mati, maka tentu saja."

"Kyuhyun! Yak! K-kau tidak bisa—"

Kyuhyun menyambar tasnya, ia melangkah keluar café tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun, termasuk kata terima kasih sekalipun.

 _ **BRAK!**_

Jungsoo membuat meja itu menjadi basah karena minumannya tumpah setelah memukul meja tak bersalah itu.

"Kau puas, Donghae-ssi?! Kau membunuh Kyuhyun sekarang. Selamat."

.

.

.

.

' _ **Aku tahu sekarang, apa yang terparah dari kesendirian. Aku tidak mati. Walau sakitnya membuat semua tulangku remuk, walau sakitnya membuat semua luka menganga, tapi aku terus hidup. Aku akan terus hidup sekarang, meski itu artinya aku akan menjadi mayat hidup.'**_

.

.

.

 _Seisi café itu menjadi hening setelah pertengkaran yang merumitkan itu. Tidak ada lagi adu mulut, tidak ada lagi unjuk keras kepala._

 _Salju turun lagi, kali ini semakin lebat lebih dari kemarin._

 _Masih di bulan desember. Angin bersemayam di sela-sela ranting. Daun-daun membeku, terkubur diantara tanah dan salju yang saling bergumul dalam satu musim._

.

,

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

Author note~

hai hai hai hai hai. Chapter 4 dengan konflik yg udah makin jelas, semoga kalian bisa paham sama ceritanya hehe. Karena Ara masih disibukkan sama kuliah, untuk sementara kita ganti penulis dulu… with me, Aira wohooo

Oh iyaaaaaaa skedar info ya. **FF INI TAMAT DI CHAPTER 7** itu artinya sisa 3 chapter terakhir :D

Dan setelah FF ini tamat, bakal ada FF selanjutnya yg gantiin, atas permintaan salah satu readers :) tapi kita voting dulu.

 **Isi kotak review, FF apa yang pengen kalian buat sekuel (sesi kedua) dari semua FF kami? :D**

 **a. The Puzzle and The Chance**

 **b. The Outstanding Doctor**

 **c. atau FF baru? (oneshoot and chaptered)**

 **d. gak perlu update FF baru wkwkk - (ini jawaban yg paling indah buatku, karena aku bisa hiatus dengan tenang lol)**

cukup tulis satu jawaban aja dan aku tunggu sampe besok^^ ditunggu reviewnyaaaaa~


End file.
